A GodfatherBatman Fusion
by Get Real Or Die
Summary: Stephanie as Micheal Corleone. Somebody stop me please.


Summary: So I saw Godfather 2 for the first time in years and I had forgotten how good it was. That scene with Michael and Fredo in the boathouse? Yikes. But here's the thing: for some reason I kept seeing Stephanie as Michael and Damian as Fredo. And even though I know Tim would be a bitching Michael I don't like his character so he's out and Stephanie gets to be the girl that never wanted to get involved in the family business; better yet wasn't expected to in anyway beyond maybe having been in a position of power in the government to help the family. And then the thought came that of course Jason was Sonny and Tim makes a decent Tom Hagen. Oooh, Dick Grayson as Johnny Fontaine. Yes! So here it goes. Some of the main Batman characters reimagined with a Godfather spin on them.

AN2: Also not sure if I'm going for a modern day fic, a modern day yet not as technologically evolved as the regular DC Universe, or set in the time of the movie/novel

Cast

Vito Corleone - Bruce Wayne Carmella Corleone - Selina Kyle Santino 'Sonny' Corleone - Jason Todd Fredo Corleone - Damian Wayne Tom Hagen - Tim Drake Michael Corleone - Stephanie Brown Connie Corleone - Cassandra Cain Johnny Fontaine - Dick Grayson

Repratory Cast

Luca Brasi - Azrael Pete Clemenza - Oliver Queen Sal Tessio - Clark Kent Carlo Rizzi - Roy Apollonia (or a man in this case) - Fuck if i know.  
>Male Kay - Connor Kent Theresa Hagen - Arianna Sandra Corleone -<br>Lucy Mancini - Sollozzo - Rhas al ghul Senator Geary (if I get that far) - Lex Luthor Al Neri- ?

IDK; whatever okay i haven't thought it all out all yet

Chapter One: Times They Are A-Changin'

When she thinks back on her life, the one thing she will be sure of is of her lifelong blindness until that moment in time when she had saw her father lying broken and beaten in that hospital bed, unable to recognize her face. Everything before that; college, the war, her relationship with Connor will seem like she'd been existing in the dark. Her whole life had been about pulling away from this man, though she loved him and he loved her and it pained him as it pained her, all because she hated what he did. What he did for them; for all of them.

Her father had been gunned down in the street like a common thug and her brother Damian had been made a simpleton with the trauma of the situation. Cass was a mess, Jay was livid and wanting to call hits on everything that walked, Tim was trying to coral him in the best he could, Dick was living it up in Hollywood, ma was trying to keep everything together the best she can, and the most useful thing Stephanie can think of to do is goad Dent into caving her face in.

But dad's safe and that's what matters. Through the haze of pain, she can hear Timmy talking his lawyer's jargon and she recognizes the sound of button men going past her into the building and while she knows she can't really trust them, its definitely apparent that they can't trust the men on dad's payroll at the precinct. Dent used to be in with dad's agenda 100% of the way but now that Al Ghul was waving his drug money in his face ol' Harv wasn't on the good ship Wayne Enterprises anymore was he? He had left almost as soon as he did it, but she had seen the shock and remorse flitter across his face after he slugged her. Dent was a dead man and he knew it.

Tim's practically holding her up but she manages to stagger inside the car and keep herself together enough not to embarass herself in front of any of the men. Tim's voice is a steady drone in her ear as he sits next to her but she merely sips at some of the JD Queen had given her from where he was in the passenger seat. She knows her jaw's loose and that Tim has a right to have that frantic note in his voice but she wants to tell him something, broken jaw be damned.

She whispers into his ear. "Tim...be quiet. It hurts but they didn't get to pop Timmy." She grabs him in a vice around the back of his neck with her free hand and her voice is that same steady tone and volume. Her father rarely raised his voice and yet people listened to him everytime he spoke so she has alwasys strived to do the same. "No matter what happens, we can't let them get to him. That's what's important." And because its Tim and she's her, he merely shushes her and tells her to hold her jaw as still as possible. And Stephanie does what he says because she knows that even though they all say they're proud of her for fighting in the war (and she still feel that rush of... strength that comes with the knowledge of how she helped fight for something bigger than herself), none of her brothers respect her opinion on anything.

To them she's always been little Stephanie; college girl. blondie, other names. She's always been the smartest one out of a bunch of smart ones, (cept for Tim but then again he's Tim fucking Drake; there's no one like him); always coulda been apart of the business and been a success at whatever she did. But she got her diploma and ran out west to Hawaii the minute she got her bags packed and ever since then it had been school in California and getting so wrapped up in Connor she sometimes felt like ConnorandStephanie. Then the call for soldiers had come and she had been walking by a recruitment office in downtown Gotham and she had thought 'yes' and walked in as her own person and out the property of the United States government only to catch a cab to the burbs and ruin her father's birthday with the news. The first 18 years of her life had been all about seeing the ways a man's compromise on a promise he made to himself could turn so wrong and affect his whole life and she had wanted out anyway she could get it. Even this holiday, she'd been so wrapped up in Connor that she had had to read from a goddamn newspaper that her own father had been shot five times.

Her father hadn't died but in a way she kinda had. She doesn't feel like the person who'd been trying so hard to figure out how to marry someone and start a family as far away from hers and their influence (though she couldn't really escape it could she? not entirely). She doesn't feel lke a war hero, or a legion of Honor holder or whatever. She doesn't even feel like the person who's face has probably been ruined and disfigured for life.

She's Bruce Wayne's daughter and if it gets her killed, she was gonna prove it to the world.

AN: So what do you think 


End file.
